mcgamecraftinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Craft Fortress
Spah sappin' mah Sentry! ~The Engineer when his sentry gets sapped. Craft Fortress is a game created by Lt Colonel Summers using the Gamecraft Engine. Informations Genre: First Person Shooter, Action, Dueling. Craft Fortress is a game which is all about joining a team and killing off the other team. Basically, it is a team dueling game. Unlike other FPS Games, Craft Fortress have lots of humour and cartoonisms in it, so it isn't serious at all. Gameplay Controls *WASD: move *Space: Jump (Scouts can double Jump) *Left click: shoot/ use item on hand *Right Click: Alternate attack (if any is present for the weapon on hand)/ interaction in Campaign Mode. *CTRL: Crouch *G: Taunt/ special attack (depends on equipped items) *12345: select weapons (all class) *1234: select buildings to build/ demolish (Engineers only) *T: Chat/ issue server command Voice Commands Note that while playing in Simulation or Campaign Mode, bot allies will automatically respond to your voice command. Gamemodes *Capture the Flag *Control Point *Special Delivery *Payload *Payload Race *Arena *Mann vs Machine *Attack and defend *King of the hill *Teritorial Control *Tower Defense *Campaign *Freak Fortress (boss mode) Capture the Flag In this game mode, the teams are prompted to steal the enemies' Intelligence Briefcase as many times as possible while at the same time, defend one's own as long as possible. Known Community strategies #Engineers often camp out at their team's Intelligence Room with Sentries and Dispensers set up at a corner. #Spies often enter the enemies' Intelligence Room cloaked (as disguises are not very reliable in capturing the briefcase). #Snipers often camp out above their team's base, to shoot on enemy intruders. Control Point As with Capture the Flag, Control point prompts the teams to take an enemy's point while at the same time, prevent the enemies from capturing theirs. Known Community Strategies #Demomen often grenade-jump or sticky-jump onto control points. #Soldiers often rocket-jump onto control points. #Engineers often build Sentries near their team's control point if it is unlocked. #Pyros will attempt to airblast enemies that are capping their team's control point. #Spies will attempt to backstab enemies that are capping their team's control points. #Snipers will attempt to headshot enemies that are capping their team's control points. #Medics will attempt to ubercharge allies that is capping an enemy control point. #In Medieval-Restricted Areas, these strategies always become useless as ranged weapons are not allowed. Special Delivery There is only one neutral Briefcase, and whichever team can escape on the rocket with their briefcase wins. Payload The BLU team tries to escort a bomb-cart to the RED base while the RED prevents the BLU from doing so. Payload Race Just like Payload, but both teams tries to push their bomb-cart to the center of the map before the other team. Arena Basically a Deathmatch, killed players are not allowed to respawn. Mann Vs Machine All players are prompted to defend their base from oncoming AI-controlled robots. Attack and Defend Just like Control Point, but... *The capturing teams have limited time to capture the next before the next is locked again and the current unclaimed. Or... *There is only one Control Point in the entire map, and both teams fight each other until it is unlocked by the game. King of the Hill Either team captures the control point and defend it for a total of 5 minutes. The Control Points are often hard to reach themselves, making this gamemode difficult for both players. Territorial Control A more difficult version of Control Point, where spawn camping is not allowed (due to access borders for a particular team removed) and the maps are split into several section, which cannot be accessed all at once. Tower Defense Just like Mann Vs Machine, except there are no Bombs, Tanks and Sentry Busters. And all players are restricted as Engineers. There is also a billboard where the players can use their resources to buy towers (by shooting the picture representating what they want to buy), and then the towers are placed down in the same fashion as Sentries. Unlike Sentries, however, Towers cannot be moved once placed. There is also a "button" on the billboard that allows the players to sacrifice most of their resources to kill off enemies that gets close to the billboard or Control Point. If an enemy gets to the Control Point, the players will have to kill him off themselves, akin to doing so quickly because Towers cannot be built near the Point. If the enemies successfully caps the Point, the players lose. Campaign Basically a Story Mode, there are Campaigns for individual Classes. Unlike other gamemodes, all players start the mode with their stock loadouts and are not allowed to bring their weapons into the mode. There are also weapons and equipments not acquirable outside Campaign Mode, as well as many different enemies, from the MVM Robots to Zombies... Campaign Mode is also Single Player, so chats and server commands are disabled. Engineers are also disallowed to build unless required for missions. Freak Fortress Basically 1 versus All, one player takes control of the boss (or 2 in case of groups like Seeman and Seeldier) and attempts to kill all other players, while the other players tries to kill the boss. The boss have insane amount of health. They can also charge Super-Jumps (or Teleports) by holding down Crouch for 5 seconds, and then pressing jump while looking up. However if the boss spam Jumps, they will recieve a warning, and if repeated for too much, gets kicked for god-modding. Some bosses can teleport to the nearest player by pressing the same combinations, but upon teleportation, cannot attack for 5 seconds. Note that some bosses lacks Super Jumps and Teleports, and have to make do with Rage. Bosses can also charge up Rage as they take damage (although some can charge overtime). When the rage meter is full, they can peform rage (by taunting) that, either lets them scare (equivalent to stun) all players in range, no-clip all over the map (like Aya Shameimaru), combinations of earlier both (like GabeN), or do special attacks (as such with Seeldier creating Seeman Clones from dead players). The only boss that currently lacked Rage is Lt Colonel Summers (the creator's persona). The Bosses' Melee attacks are very lethal, dealing 100 damage per hit. Ranged Bosses have considerably weaker attacks, and most are incapable of Super-Jump. Also, to compensate for the powerfulness of the boss, all weapons are tweaked with their flaws weakened, and melee weapons having permanent crit-buff. The "Jumper" weapons are not allowed because they do no damage. Trivia #Craft Fortress is based upon Team Fortress 2, a popular FPS made by Valve Softwares. #Maps in Craft Fortress are considerably harder to navigate than those in Team Fortress 2, due to the lack of slopes in the parody game. Category:games Category:FPS Category:parodies Category:Dueling